Declarándome a Inglaterra
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: A Alfred le gusta Arthur, no le gusta, le encanta, ¡podría comérselo! Pero no aun, primero debía hacerle saber que le gustaba, error, debía asegurarse de que el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque solo era demasiado difícil, debía conseguir ayuda, y como héroe que era sería capaz de dejar su orgullo por el aun no suyo Arthur. ¡Todo sea por Inglaterra!
1. Un inocente abrazo

_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, espero no aburrirlos antes de que terminen de leer el capítulo u.u, es un long-fic de unos seis o siete caps como máximo._

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

**Un Inocente Abrazo.**

Alfred golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa de su escritorio, acababa de hablar con Inglaterra, su dulce y tierno Inglaterra, tratando de decir dos simples palabras "te amo", pero antes de poder hacerlo lo invadió una crisis nerviosa. No era como si algo así fuera a afectar a un héroe como él, al menos, no la primera vez.

- ¡Dammit! - hizo una raya más sobre una hoja llena de palitos que registraba todos sus intentos fallidos ¿que por qué hacía algo que solo le bajaba el ánimo? ¡porqué era un idiota! ¿acaso nadie lo notaba? Suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Tomó su celular marcando el número del que sabía que sería su salvación. ¿Francis? Aun no estaba tan desesperado.

- _¿Alfred-san? ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

- Tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo que le dijo un amigo que le gusta alguien, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sabe como declararse... ¿que harías tú en ese caso?

- _Esa es una pregunta muy repentina..._ - del otro lado de la línea Japón se encontraba completamente sonrojado - _Seguramente alguna muestra de afecto, como... abrazarlo._

- ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Eso es todo?

-_ Es una gran muestra de afecto._

- Entonces si hago eso... ¿el sabrá que le gusto? - se hizo un silencio prolongado por lo que extrañado iba a repetir la pregunta, cuándo notó lo que había dicho - ¡Quiero decir, le gusta! ¡Así sabrá que le gusta! - escuchó una leve risa.

- Puede que no lo entienda del todo, pero es una señal muy obvia.

- Gracias Kiku.

- De nada, suerte con Arthur-san.

- ¿De qué...? - antes de formular la pregunta el japones cortó. Extrañado volvió a marcar un número.

-_ ¿Alfred? ¿Tu otra vez?_

- ¡Hola Iggy!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ah... bueno... yo... - su pulso comenzó a acelerarse por lo que acercó su dedo al botón que finalizaba la llamada.

- _¡Sí me cortas otra vez te mataré mientras duermes!_ - Alfred lo había llamado siete veces esa semana (y aun era lunes) pero siempre cortaba antes de llegar a algo.

- ¡Como iría a cortarte! ¡Ha... ha... ha ha! - se dio una cachetada mental.

-_ ¿Alfred... estas bien?_ - preguntó al escuchar una fuerte palmada del otro lado de la línea.

- Sí - dijo sobándose la mejilla, se dio otra bofetada mental, estas verdaderamente mental, cuándo noto que se había auto-golpeado - ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

- _No._

Alfred sintió nuevamente el deseo de cortar la llamada pero se contuvo ¡no podía arruinar esta oportunidad! - Y... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-_ ..._

Oh no, oh no, lo había arruinado todo, Arthur no quería salir con él, ahora venía "lo lamento Alfred pero acabo de recordar que sí tengo cosas que hacer". Y cortaría, y no le volvería a hablar, y él compraría una mansión donde viviría solo con muchos gatos llamados Iggy recordándole el día que arruinó su relación con la persona que más había amado en toda su grandiosa existencia...

- _¿A dónde vamos?_

Alfred se congeló en su asiento deteniendo todo su fatídico tren de pensamiento.

-_ ¿Alfred...? ¡El muy idiota me volvió a cortar!_

- ¡No espera Iggy todavía sigo aquí!

- _Oh... ¿vas a responder?_

- No había pensado en algún lugar, ¿a donde te gustaría ir?

- _Hace algunos días abrió un local de comida inglesa..._

- ¿Qué te parece el Eleven Madison Park? - interrumpió mientras un color verde invadía su rostro.

- Me parece bien, ¿nos vemos a las...?

- Ocho, yo paso a buscarte, ¡ponte algo bonito! ¡Adiós! - cortó eufórico dando saltitos como una niña de cinco años al recibir una nueva muñeca. Después de bailar, cantar (o intentar hacerlo), correr una maratón de mil metros, comer una hamburguesa gigante en el McDonald's, restregárselo en la cara a Francis y rescatar a un gatito atrapado en un árbol fue a su habitación buscando el traje más apropiado para la situación.

Se probó de todo, negros, blancos, manchados, con rayas y uno rosado con hamburguesas en la espalda, pero no, ninguno parecía ser el ideal. Suspiró recostándose en la cama, se le estaban acabando las ideas. ¿Cuál le gustaría a Arthur? Un recuerdo llegó a su mente por lo que se levantó corriendo hacia el depósito. Al abrirlo una ola de melancolía lo invadió, sintió el deseo indescriptible de salir de ahí pero se detuvo, primero el traje. Lo tomó con delicadeza para luego subir a su habitación.

Admiró su aspecto en el espejo. Se veía bastante bien, aunque el traje aun le parecía incómodo. Sonrió, era sexy. La vibración de su celular anunció un nuevo mensaje.

_Idiota, llevo media hora esperándote, ¿aun eres un crió y tengo que estar recordándote lo que tienes que hacer?_

_PD: creo que voy a pescar un resfriado._

Alfred se sobresaltó al leerlo, ¡dammit, había olvidado la hora! Volvió al verse en el espejo antes de ir a buscar a Arthur. Los nervios comenzaron a carcomerlo a medida que se acercaba cuándo lo vio temblando en una esquina y abrazándose así mismo.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado.

- T-tú que cre-es- dijo castañeando los dientes, el aire cálido saliendo de su boca se empañaba frente a él.

Alfred tomó su mano para llevarlo hacia el vehículo pero al sentir lo helada que estaba lo soltó- ¡Iggy, pareces un pedazo de hielo! - el inglés no dijo nada, pero parecía estar entrando al segundo grado de hipotermia - Será mejor... que dejemos esto para otro día.

- No - se apresuró a decir - Est-toy bien.

- ¿Seguro? - Arthur asintió, y Alfred, que nunca fue bueno para leer ambientes, sonrió llevándolo hacia el vehículo. ¡Era un chico con suerte!

Arthur miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras frotaba sus manos con frenesís intentado devolver el calor a su cuerpo. Le dio una disimulada mirada a Alfred, se veía bien con ese traje... ese traje... ¿no era el que le dio cuándo era un adolescente? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por lo que volvió su rostro a la ventana, él aun lo guardaba... ¿cómo debería tomar eso?

Al llegar fueron atendidos por un mozo.

- Mesa para dos - tras lo dicho por Alfred fueron guiados hacia una mesa algo alejada del resto. Hicieron su pedido y el mozo se alejó dejándolos solos. Se miraron riendo con algo de nerviosismo antes de volver la vista a los cubiertos, como si de repente fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

-_ ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡Esta es una conducta anti-héroe! ¡Capitán América no se sentiría orgulloso de mí! Pero... ¿y si di algo mal, o hago el ridículo? ¡Iggy no va a querer que sepan que viene conmigo! Y quedaré solo, y abandonado, ni los gatos van a querer acompañarme, ¡nadie querrá ir a mi funeral! _- comenzó a hiperventilarse por lo que Arthur se preocupó.

- ¿Estas bien? - Alfred negó con la cabeza por lo que el inglés se levantó ayudándolo a tomar de un vaso con agua - ¿Estas enfermo? - preguntó poniendo una mano en su frente, el norteamericano se sonrojó más ante esto - Tut! ¡Alfred estas ardiendo!

- ¡Estoy bien Iggy! - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras miles de imágenes pervertidas pasaban por su mente.

- Señores, aquí esta su orden - el mozo dejó los elegantes platos en la mesa antes de retirarse. El silencio volvió a hacerse incómodo.

Los dos comían pensando en algo que pudiera romper el ambiente cuándo Arthur habló.

- Sabe bien.

- Sí, es de las mejores - nuevamente silencio - ¿Me pasas la sal?

- Claro - se la entregó mientras el pesado silencio volvía.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para el gusto de ambos cuándo para alivio de ellos terminaron la comida. Alfred dejó el dinero en la mesa con algo extra para el mozo. Subieron al jet para luego llegar en vehículo a la casa de Arthur. Caminaban en silencio, aquel silencio que se estaba convirtiendo en la mas cruel tortura que podían vivir.

Alfred suspiró, era la hora, las palabras de Kiku resonaban en su mente. Solo era un abrazo, no es como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho ¡lo había abrazado muchas veces! Carraspeó ganando la atención de Arthur, quién al voltear fue sorprendido por los fuertes y protectores brazos de Alfred.

El inglés se sonrojó, al tener la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del americano escuchaba los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón. Con timidez comenzó a corresponder el abrazo, al sentir la calidez del menor sonrió cerrando los ojos. Luego volvió la vista hacia Alfred quien tenía un leve rubor con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, se apartó al ver que por poco y estaba babeando.

- ¡Alfred, eres un cerdo!

El norteamericano lo ignoró, ¡acababa de vivir el momento más feliz de toda su vida!

- ¡Iggy, tu también me abrazaste! - lo miró con ilusión.

- Cl-claro que no.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no! ¡Bloody hell, después yo soy el que imagina cosas! - entró a su casa dando un fuerte portazo, rotundamente decidido a negar lo ocurrido.

Alfred no cabía en la emoción ¡lo acababa de abrazar! ¿no era más genial que conocer a la Liga de la Justicia? Aun no se declaraba, pero ese era un gran paso. Al llegar a su casa se recostó en la cama riendo tranquilamente, eso era todo, podía morir en paz... ¡por supuesto que no! ¡no dejaría solo a su Iggy! Bostezó, el viaje de Estados Unidos a Gran Bretaña era muy largo... lo llamaría y le diría que pasara unos días en su casa. Oh yeaah! ¡Era un genio!


	2. Los consejos de Scott

_Aquí esta el segundo capítulo ;), voy a seguir más o menos este ritmo de actualización por lo que en menos de seis días ya tendré el próximo._

___Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

**Los Consejos de Scott.**

Alfred estaba sentado en su sillón pensando en que iba hacer a ahora que Arthur iría a su casa, en un principio pensó que era la mejor idea de todas las mejores ideas del universo, pero acababa de hacerlo y no podía dejar de pensar que era la peor idea de todas las peores ideas del universo. ¡Estaría en su casa las veinticuatro horas del día! Lo vería al despertar, al comer, al dormir... ¿Y si hablaba dormido? ¿Sí decía algo no apto para todo público propio de sus sueños que parecían sacados de una película de Francia?

Pero no podía hacerlo, no después de todo lo que le había costado que Arthur viniera.

_- ¡Iggy, tienes que venir a mi casa! - América gritaba en el teléfono._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¡Si no lo haces algo muy malo va a pasar!_

Sí, le había costado demasiado.

Aun no se había declarado, ¡necesitaba ayuda! Pero no de Kiku, debía reconocer que pedirle consejos a alguien que probablemente nunca hubiera besado a nadie en su vida fue una pésima idea. Tenía que ser alguien que lo conociera bien, que hubiera estado con él desde que era un niño. ¿Francis? Nuevamente, no estaba taan desesperado.

Cogió su celular y marcó un número, pero antes de llamar lo borró, ¿se había vuelto suicida? Su mano temblaba ante su nerviosismo. ¡Pero el era... un héroe! ¡Los héroes n-no le temían a nada! Volvió a marcar el número ignorando el claro instinto que le decía que no lo hiciera.

- _¿Quién?_ - se escuchó la voz agresiva del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿S-Scott?

- _Ya sé quien soy idiota, estoy preguntando quien eres tú._

- Soy Alfred Jones.

-_ ¿Alfred Jones? ¿Te conozco?_

- América.

- _¡El maldito mocoso que cuidaba Arthur!_

- ... Sí.

- _No lo estaba preguntando._

Alfred hizo una mueca de molestia antes de seguir hablando - Te llamaba para preguntarte algo, ¿podrías contarme algunas cosas de Arthur cuándo era un niño?

- _¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Tú abuela?_

- No pero tenía pensado... revivir algunas cosas de su pasado.

- _¿Quieres joderle la existencia acaso?_

Dammit, ¡había olvidado que el pasado de Arthur no estaba lleno de unicornios...! Tal vez sí, ¡pero no era eso a lo que se refería! - Lo que quer-...

- _Me agradas niño_ - dijo Scott con una risa maliciosa - _Más te vale que tomes nota de esto._

**_Es muy fácil hacerlo enojar, pero si hay algo que definitivamente lo molesta es que se atrase "la hora del__ té"._**

Arthur entró con pasos acelerados apunto de jalarse los cabellos - ¡Es tarde! ¡Es tarde! ¡No alcanzaré a llegar a la hora del té! - corrió hacia la cocina dejando las maletas en la sala, pero antes de llegar vio a Alfred sentando en el comedor y con la mesa puesta como si fuera a venir la reina de Inglaterra. Arthur pestañeó un par de veces asegurándose de no estar imaginando cosas, que viniendo de él era muy probable.

- ¡Iggy, te estaba esperando! - Alfred sonrió grandemente.

- Tú... ¿hiciste esto?

- ¡Sí! ¿Quieres?

- Supongo que no me vendría mal - se sentó en la mesa admirando lo delicada que eran las piezas de cerámica - ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

- Por ahí...

En algún museo de Gran Bretaña.

- ¡Alguien robó las tazas de la reina Elizabeth Primera!

De vuelta con el héroe.

- Yummy - susurró Arthur con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, acababa de alabar una comida... que preparó Alfred - ... ¿Alfred? - preguntó al ver su silla vacía.

- Time happy dance!

**_Culpalo de cosas que no__ hizo._**

- ¿Quieres ver como golpea mi brazo de héroe? - Alfred cargaba su nuevo bate de baseball.

- Por que no, pero ten cuidado de romper la ventana del vecino.

Una vez en el patio Arthur lanzó la pelota hacia Alfred, quién la golpeó con maestría. Su sonrisa grande y brillante se apagó dando paso a que su cara se tornara a un color pálido. Una, dos, tres... diez, once, doce... dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte... ¿treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres...? ¡¿Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve...?!

En poco tiempo una turba furiosa de personas los rodeaba, lanzando una gran y diversa clase de palabras no muy bonitas hacia sus bellas personas.

- Discúlpenme, fue mi culpa, les prometo que no se va a repetir - dijo Arthur como todo un caballero.

- ¡Lo mismo dijiste la última vez, estúpido cejas!

Alfred frunció el entrecejo ¿acababa de insultar a su aún no suyo Inglaterra?

- ¡Ten cuidado con como le hablas!

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- ¡Porque...! ¡Porque...! Porque el no rompió las ventanas... ¡fui yo! - se señaló con culpabilidad mientras se hacía un silenció tenso - Él no tiene la culpa de nada, así que si quieren desquitarse con alguien... que sea conmigo.

- Alfred... eso es lo más valiente que he escuchado en toda mi vida - Arthur lo miraba con los ojos brillosos por la emoción.

- ¡Señor Alfred usted es un héroe! - gritó uno de los niños que se encontraban presentes.

- ¡Que viva el héroe! - comenzaron a corear mientras Alfred tomaba a Arthur en brazos.

- Iggy, me gustas, ¿te casarías conmigo? - preguntó con la sonrisa de galán más deseado de Hollywood.

- Sí, my hero - susurró antes de besarlo.

Y eso es lo que Alfred deseaba que hubiera pasado.

- Por que el no rompió las ventanas... - todos, incluso Arthur, lo miraban expectantes - ¡fue la pelota! - la señaló acusadoramente.

El inglés suspiró, aunque nunca lo aceptaría hubiera deseado que Alfred admitiera tener la culpa... pero estaban hablando de Alfred.

- ¿Quién golpeó la pelota?

- ¡Este bate!

- ¿Y qué haces tú con ese bate?

Al verse descubierto suspiró soltando el instrumento - Antes de que me salgan persiguiendo y traten de molerme con sartenes, tengo que decir algo - tomo aire bajando la cabeza - ¡Un aliens! - señaló hacia el cielo, y como buenos norteamericanos que eran, miraron.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, estúpidos estadounidenses - ¡Oigan! ¡Esta huyendo!

- ¡Ataquen! - gritó uno de ellos.

- Aah - dijo Alfred con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras Arthur le ponía vendas con dibujos de hamburguesa.

**_A pesar de que NO es cierto, dile que esta hablando con amigos imaginarios._**

Arthur reía solo en su habitación mientras Alfred lo veía escondido detrás de una puerta.

- Alfred, ya deja de esconderte y ven.

El norteamericano se sorprendió - ¿Cómo supiste que...?

- Lía me lo dijo.

- ¿Lía?

- Mi hada - sonrió haciendo que Alfred casi, casi riera, si Scott dijo que lo hiciera, entonces claramente no debía hacerlo.

- Así que ella es Lía - miró hacia el mismo lado que miraba Arthur como si en verdad hubiera alguien más en la habitación.

- ¿Las puedes ver? - preguntó con ilusión.

- Sí.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Lía? ¡Puede verte! - Alfred iba a burlarse como cualquier persona en su sano juicio diciendo que solo estaba fingiendo, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de Arthur calló mirándolo con atención no bien disimulada. Sus grandes ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial encendido por la inocente (ingenua) alegría de saber que alguien más podía ver sus seres mágicos y sus mejillas un leve tono rosado provocado por el cálido sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado.

América comenzó a reír tontamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ... ¿Alfred, estás bien?

¡No, demasiada adorabilidad junta! - Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Estás... sangrando - dijo señalando la sangre que caía por su nariz.

- ¿Qué? - se llevó ambas manos a esta dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué ni siquiera su cuerpo estaba de su lado? - Descuida, no es nada.

- ¿Estas seguro? Déjame ayudarte.

Al ver la incertidumbre y preocupación en el rostro del inglés junto con lo cerca que estaba de su rostro sonrojado cerró los ojos alejándose - ¡Estoy bien! ¡Lo juro! - Que se fuera, que se fuera, que se fuera, ¿acaso no veía que lo estaba provocando? ¡no quería hacerle cositas feas!

Arthur se volvió a acercar por lo que este se alejó.

- Iggy, estoy bien... solo... ¿quieres dejar de sonrojarte? - exclamó entrando en la histeria.

- ¿Te molesta?

- ¡No! - demonios, estaba en problemas. Comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared por sus pensamientos cada vez más insanos sobre cierto cejón que estaba... ¡en su misma habitación! Mágicamente la exagerada organización de Arthur fue como música para sus oídos - ¿No deberías ir a dormir?

- Bloody hell! ¡Otra vez se me hizo tarde! - olvidó el estado del menor, nada era más importante que su perfecto horario que le tomó años organizar - God night, Lía, Alfred.

Se retiró de la sala dejando a América solo con sus pensamientos, sus excitados e incontrolables pensamientos - Eres adorable, eres muy adorable, me matas de adorable... - pestañeó repetidas veces cuándo creyó ver a una mujer en miniatura a centímetros de su rostro. Tragó duro dándole un último vistazo a la habitación y salió de ahí.

**_Cuándo duerme, asfixialo con una almohada. Pero no lo mates, así puedes volver a hacerlo mañana._**

Alfred llevaba una bandeja con jugo de naranja, huevos y tocino (que formaban una carita feliz) hacia la habitación de Arthur. Hacía lo contrario a las cuatro cosas que más odiaba, ¡era un encanto! Estaba preparado, cuándo le entregara la bandeja lanzaría la bomba, sería imposible que lo rechazara después de todo lo que hizo.

Suspiró tranquilizándose y abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando caer la bandeja por la impresión. Scott, que Dios sabe de donde salió, tapaba el rostro de Arthur con una almohada mientras este gemía tratando desesperadamente de quitárselo.

- ¡Ah, Alfred! ¡Creo que me adelanté! - rió cruelmente forcejeando contra Arthur que en un extraño idioma gritaba "Alfred, help me!" - Ayer me hiciste recordar los buenos tiempo, ¡tenía que revivirlos! - sin saber como estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación.

- You're ok? - preguntó mientras Arthur volvía a llevar el aire a sus pulmones borrando al azul intenso de su rostro.

- Scott... ¡q-quería... mat-tarme! - dijo respirando irregularmente.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sino no podría hacerlo mañana! - la mirada extrañada del inglés le hizo toser incómodamente. ¡No! ¡Su plan...! Se iba... odiaba a Escocia, odiaba a Escocia, odiaba a Escocia.

- ¿Eso era el desayuno? - preguntó señalando el suelo. Alfred hizo un puchero confirmando su teoría. Arthur se preocupó, se estaba comportando como un ángel y no era como si no le gustara pero eso ya era demasiado - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Preparaste té... trataste de admitir un error, hablaste con una de mis hadas y si no fuera porque Scott trató asfixiarme me hubieras traído el desayuno a la cama.

- Literalmente lo traje pero se cayó.

Arthur suspiró - No me malinterpretes pero... quiero que dejes de hacer esto.

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito... independencia - se hizo un silencio tenso, oscuro y lúgubre, sacado de las historias más tenebrosas sobre el séptimo infierno - Creo que... prepararé el desayuno.

- Me desaceré de Scott.

Arthur salió pero entró enseguida.

- ¿Cambiamos?

Alfred sacó cálculos mentales, no quería comer comida viva pero tampoco quería que Scott volviera a dañar a Arthur. Por un momento se sintió egoísta al querer hacer todo el solo. Como punto en contra, si le llegaba a decir eso a Arthur estaba seguro que dejaría de hablarle por varios días, con su típico "¡crees que no soy capaz de hacer nada! ¡Yo soy el gran United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, puedo hacer las dos cosas solo!" Y un largo discurso que le había obligado aprender a dormir con los ojos abiertos.

Arthur, ajeno a esto, lo miraba expectante - No tengo todo el día.

- Cambiemos - dijo inseguro.

Alfred bajó a la cocina, ¡había estado demasiado cerca! Pero claro, el mundo lo odiaba ¿cierto? A él, ¡que era un encanto! Ayudó a un gatito atrapado en un árbol ¿y así se lo agradecían? Era su deber de héroe, ¡pero los héroes también tenían una vida! Casi, casi suspira, no poder decirle a la persona que amas lo que sientes es frustrante. Alguien debía ayudarle, un galán que supiera como tener a la gente que quiere a sus pies. ¿Francis? Como ya dijo, no estaba taaan desesperado.

No, el chico del que hablaba podía ser la persona más cobarde que hubiera conocido (aunque pareciera apuntar a Francis, no lo era), era muy inocente, holgazán, torpe, y le tenía miedo a Arthur, pero si de conquistar a personas hablaban, él era un experto en la materia.


	3. Acercamiento

_Aquí el tercer cap, con el inesperado invitado especial del que nadie sospechó (?), algunos pensaron que era España... ¡cerca! La verdad no sabía que España le tenía miedo a Inglaterra. __Sé que este no es el momento y debería esperar hasta el final, pero quiero agradecer los reviews, follows y favorite que le han dado a esta historia, también a los lectores fantasmas que se han pasado por acá, ¡este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes!_

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

**Acercamiento.**

Estaba ansioso, podía sentir como aquel tierno chico que alguna vez fue su enemigo se acercaba a su mega mansión. Por lo que Kiku le había dicho en una muy extraña tarde de aburrimiento el tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres... por lo tanto también debería ser así con hombres.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre ¡había llegado! Corrió hacia la planta inferior y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Que bueno que viniste!

- Ve~, gracias por invitarme.

Alfred dejo pasar a Veneciano y tomaron asiento.

- Sé que no suelo hablar mucho contigo, pero necesito pedirte un favor. Verás... - tomó aire antes de continuar - Tengo un amigo que tiene a un amigo que le dijo un amigo que le gusta alguien, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sabe como declararse.

- Pobre.

- Es por eso que necesito... ¡necesita! Tu ayuda.

- ¿Ha pensado en llevarla a una fiesta?

- Una fiesta... ¡Es una excelente idea! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? - al imaginar a él bailando con Arthur un rojo intenso cubrió su rostro, por lo que se giró para que el italiano no le preguntara nada al respecto, tras tranquilizarse volteó - ¿Y después qué hago?

- Que la saque a bailar, si hay química lo demás se hará por si solo.

- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Más?

- Sí, hubieras visto a ese chico ¡esta desesperado! Solo debe decir lo que piensa pero tiene que estar dándole vueltas al asunto... ¡no lo entiendo! Es guapo, inteligente, todo un héroe - dijo con cierto aire de superioridad - Pero de verdad quiere a esa persona, nunca... había actuado así - dijo esto casi en un susurro - Hasta se golpea la cabeza contra un escritorio - reconoció Alfred que ya tenía su odiado escritorio que lo torturaba con horas de trabajo sumamente dañado... ahora que lo pensaba no era tan malo.

- Si ese es el caso... tiene que sonreír, que ser forzado por que el momento se volverá tenso vee, ¡que sea agradable! Y a las chicas le gusta que le quiten el cabello de la cara - recordó como siempre que hacía eso las mujeres reían tontamente - No les gusta la gente insegura, así que solo debe decir, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Pero que pasaría si la persona de la que hablamos no es una chica... - Veneciano lo miró confundido - Quiero decir, si ambos son... hombres.

- ¿Qué? - Italia se sobresaltó al recordar cuándo le gustaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules... y que ahora le gustaba alguien muy parecido a él.

- ¿Te incómoda?

- ¡No vee! ¡Para nada!

Alfred no le creyó, algo en su instinto de héroe le decía que estaba mintiendo, quizá... quizá el gran sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro. En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras.

- Alfred, ¿has visto la parte de arriba de mi traje? - cuándo Arthur llegó a la sala se hizo un silencio tenso - ...

- ...

- ...

- ¿Qué haces aq-...?

- ¡Waa! ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsuu! - Veneciano salió corriendo por la puerta haciendo que una nube polvo se formara a su lado.

- ¿Por qué me sigue teniendo miedo?

- No lo sé... Es muy rápido - dijo al perderlo de vista - ¡Pero no más que yo!

Arthur acostumbrado a su egocentrismo lo ignoró - Como dije, ¿has visto la parte de arriba de mi traje?

- No... pero no la vas a necesitar - sonrió algo nervioso ante la desconfiada mirada de Inglaterra.

La gente bailaba siguiendo la música que salía por los grandes parlantes de la sección VIP de aquella reconocida discoteca.

Alfred se movía al ritmo de esta mientras los demás trataban de seguirle el paso. Él amaba las fiestas, él era la fiesta, y la estaría disfrutando como el buen héroe que era si no fuera por el cejón ojiverde que estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared mirando a todos con cara de "si te acercas te mato", que después de muchos ruegos por parte de Alfred se había puesto ropa más casual. Alfred sonrió bobaliconamente ¡era tan adorable!

Una chica rubia se acercó a Arthur mirándolo seductoramente, y él radar anti-franceses de Alfred se activó.

- Hola guapo.

- Hola.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Alfred le envió repetidas veces un mensaje telepático a Arthur de "por favor no lo hagas" - Claro, porque no - Pero por alguna razón no funcionaba.

Y como si Alfred nunca hubiera estado ahí (en realidad nunca lo estuvo) se fueron, dejándolo como perro hambriento que le acaban de quitar su comida. Cerró los puños con fuerza. That bitch! ¿Cree que puede llegar y quitarle a Arthur así como así? Peor ¿Arthur prefería bailar con esa chica? Sintió una opresión el pecho pero luego negó con la cabeza, ¡el no había sacado a Arthur a bailar! Sí lo hacía, el aceptaría, solo debía pedírselo...

Tragó duro antes de caminar en dirección a Arthur, su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra-humano para no salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Él podía hacerlo, ¡era un héroe! ¡los héroes siempre triunfaban! Sintió como la seguridad volvía a él, seguridad que se esfumó cuál fuego dentro del agua al a estar a pocos pasos del inglés. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Dos bellas chicas comenzaron a bailarle y paulatinamente les correspondió, sin dejar de mirar a Arthur quién estaba muy, demasiado... por favor, ¡pareciera que en cualquier momento fueran a comerse el uno al otro! ¿Dónde estaba el caballerito inglés que tanto decía ser? Sus ojos se volvieron fuego ardiente al ver como ambos dieron una leve sonrisa ¿qué era eso? ¿por que Arthur le sonreía a ella? Él sabía que significaba, pero oh, creían que nadie se daría cuenta. Apartó a las chicas de él antes de separar bruscamente a ambos empalagosos, y tras de darle una mirada de muerte a la no tan inocente chica sujetó a Arthur rodeando su torso.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó Arthur molesto, por primera vez lo estaba pasando bien en una fiesta y América lo arruinaba, esa chica era agradable, ¿cuál era su nombre...? ¡Amelié! Sí, lo estaba pasando bien con la sin saberlo versión femenina de Francia.

- Eres un imán de pervertidos - dijo Alfred inflando los mofletes - No puedo dejarte ni quince minutos y ya están tratando de devorarte.

- ¿Alfred... acaso estás celoso? - preguntó con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El norteamericano comenzó a tartamudear - ¡No! ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De ti? Hahaha! ¡Buena broma Iggy!

El inglés bajo el rostro tratando de ocultar su aflicción, ¿porque iba a estar celoso de él? Para poder sentir celos de algo debes quererlo, y sabía él que no estaba en la lista de Alfred.

El norteamericano quería muchas cosas, su libertad, sus actores, sus cantantes, sus logros, los videojuegos, sus hamburguesas... inexplicablemente sintió un odio infinito a esos pedazos de carne.

América recordó las sabias palabras de Feliciano "se agradable", ¡él era agradable! Aunque... tal vez su comentario anterior halla sido... un poco... no muy de hero - Iggy - Alfred cerró los ojos con fuerza "sonríe" ¿sonreír en un momento así? Sí el lo decía... Sonrió grande y perturbadoramente ganando las miradas asustadas de la gente a su alrededor "no puede ser forzado" bien, se puso difícil. Trató de pensar en cosas que le hicieran feliz, hamburguesas, comics, aviones, él de pequeño acunado por Inglaterra... una agradable y apacible sonrisa se formó en sus labios - Puede que tal vez... hipotéticamente hablando... halla sentido celos.

Arthur subió la vista buscando un indicio de que eso no fuera una mala jugada de su imaginación, y al ver el sonrojo de Alfred comprobó que lo acababa de oír había salido de sus labios.

Ambas miradas se encontraron haciendo que una descargue electrizante les recorriera la espina dorsal. La música se había detenido, las personas se habían ido, y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no querían despertar. Sus labios que se encontraban a solo centímetros de distancia exigían el contacto del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos. Después de desearlo secretamente durante tanto tiempo no parecía real.

Alfred escuchó un quejido de dolor al mismo tiempo que dejaba de sentir a Arthur a su lado. Abrió los ojos viendo como un hombre borracho lo sujetaba del cuello de la playera apuntó de golpearlo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó su rostro, haciendo que el inglés cayera.

- Bloody hell, no deberían dejar que gente así se paseara por estos lugares.

Alfred le ofreció una mano a Arthur para ayudarle a levantarse - Lo mis-... - calló al ver un hilo de sangre cayendo por el labio del inglés - ¡Iggy, estas herido!

- Ah, ¿esto? No es nada.

- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Acaso están sordos? ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Hay un hombre herido!

- Alfred, enserio, me siento bien - cubrió su rostro con una mano.

- ¡Tranquilo Iggy! ¡Saldrás vivo de esta!

- Solo es una simple herida, me han pasado cosas peores.

- ¡Resiste! ¡Ya llegará la ambulancia!

Después de que Alfred cargara a Arthur hacia la ambulancia, se ganaran las miradas extrañadas de los enfermeros, llegaran al hospital, quitara a una mujer embarazada de su silla de ruedas, subiera a Arthur a ella, el inglés se disculpara a gritos, entraran a la sala de emergencias, y le dieran una bolsa con hielo a Arthur, volvieron a su dulce, dulce hogar.

Alfred picaba a Arthur con un palo mientras este tiritaba bajo una sábana.

- Iggy, sal de ahí.

Siguió en lo mismo durante algunos minutos más hasta que aburrido lo dejó solo, no entendía ¡había seguido la instrucción al pie de la letra! Debía haber funcionado, ¡fue a la fiesta y...! Debía haberle pedido más consejos a Veneciano, seguramente se los hubiera dado pero el muy cobarde salió corriendo cuándo vio a Arthur ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿cómo se supone que funcionaría si le pedía ayuda al chico que más temía de él?

Aunque casi lo besa... nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de los labios del inglés, bueno... solo una vez, pero él era un niño y Arthur estaba durmiendo. Aun recordaba su sabor, su textura, la sensación... ¡fue mejor que el primer beso de Spiderman y Mary Jane Watson! Arthur no le correspondió... Alfred siguió deseando por más... pero era un niño y al ser su primer beso solo atinó a sonrojarse antes de correr apresuradamente a su habitación.

Fue un día inolvidable, juró por Spiderman que nunca más se lavaría la cara, promesa que no duró más de algunas horas al tener un exagerado y sobreprotector hermano mayor que lo obligaba a asearse diariamente, tal vez por eso murió en la última historieta. Jadeó con los ojos abiertos... él... ¿había matado a Spiderman?

No...

No...

¡No!

Se levantó dando grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de Arthur - ¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! ¡Maté a Spiderman! ¡Mat-...! - calló al ver como dormía tranquilamente con la sabana aun cubriéndolo. Sonrió, olvidando el horrible homicidio que había provocado hacia uno de sus héroes favoritos, y con cuidado arropó al inglés. Se veía... muy adorable... se sorprendió así mismo acercándose a los labios de Inglaterra, pero antes de que se unieran corrió su rostro dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla - Good night, Iggy.

Volvió a su habitación. Él era ambicioso, y quería que Arthur le correspondiera un beso, quería hacerlo suspirar su nombre, y lo haría. ¿Cómo? No había pensado eso, pero lo haría, como que su segundo nombre era F... F... ¡F!

Sus ojos le pesaron por lo que se quitó los zapatos antes de cubrirse con las frazadas. Esa noche soñó con muchos chicos de gruesas cejas y miradas serias que llevaba hermosos trajes de enfermeras.


	4. Hacerse el Difícil: parte uno

_Lamento la tardanza, hace algún tiempo empecé a escribir con la ayuda de Sakura-mret, mi beta 8D, y enviando y corrigiendo se fue bastante tiempo. Este capítulo ha sido acortado, eliminé material de relleno, por si después dicen: "¿Qué es esto? ¡Falta una parte! Esto no paso *cabezazo contra la pantalla del computador*"._

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

**"Hacerse el Difícil".**

**Primera parte.**

Nada… nada… ¡Nada! ¿Era eso posible?

Cierto, casi se besan, pero Arthur era muy inocente o muy tonto o simplemente le gustaba hacerse el difícil. Porque después del "incidente" todo seguía exactamente igual.

Quería llorar, lanzarse al suelo y hacer una de esas pataletas que tan bien le salían de niño.

No había avanzado ¡y ya iban cuatro días! Irremediablemente se lanzó al sillón golpeandolo repetidas veces con los puños cerrados. Necesitaba ayuda, otra vez, pero de alguien experto en todos los ámbitos del amor… ¿Francis? ¡No! No estaba taaaan... sí, si lo estaba, estaba muy desesperado.

Al menos eso le decían sus manos descontroladas marcando con frenesís los números de su pantalla (tenía un celular era de última generación).

Espero con impaciencia un par de tonos, hasta que el francés contesto.

_- Bonjour?_

- Francia.

_- ¡Alfred! ¡Nunca me habías llamado! ¿Tan grave es tu situación?_

- No tienes idea - susurró antes de continuar - Verás...

- _Tienes un amigo que tiene a un amigo que le dijo un amigo que le gusta alguien, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sabe como declararse, ¿verdad?_

Alfred entreabrió la boca, incrédulo - ¿Cómo...?

- _Los chismes corren mon petit, así que, ¿aún no has podido declararte a Arthur?_

- Hahaha! ¿Declararme a Arthur? ¿Qué te hace pensar... sem-mejante...? - hizo una mueca, cruel mundo cruel - ¿Tan obvio soy?

- _Honhonhon, ¡lo sé porque soy el dueño del amor! Además... hace unos días fuiste a mi casa a burlarte de que tenías una cita con Anglaterre._

Alfred rió nervioso. ¡La euforia le obligó a devolverle todos los celos que le había causado por ser tan cercano a Arthur! Y ahora... ahora tenía que pedirle un favor…

- Entonces... t-tú me... t-tú me - se reprimió mentalmente. Primero, por haber llamado a Francia, y segundo, por no poder terminar la maldita oración - ¿me ayud-das? - escuchó un chillido del otro lado de la línea para que luego se formara un largo silencio - ¿...? ¿Aló?

Enfadado cortó, ¡lo había dejado hablando solo! ¡A él! The hero!

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió con estrépito dejando ver a Francis con estrellitas en los ojos y ambas manos a un lado de la cara - Mi Arthur ya es todo un hombre.

Alfred vio al cejón más adorablemente sexy que había pisado la tierra entraba a la habitación - Frog?

- Mon petit! - se lanzó a el inglés abrazándolo con fuerza. Arthur se removió.

- ¡Quítate! ¡Me quemas! - el francés lo soltó al sentir una penetrante mirada a sus espaldas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Alfred me invitó a ver una película - pasó un brazo por el hombro de América mientras este sonría falsamente - Nos llevamos mejor de lo que crees, ¿no es cierto mon amour?

- Hahaha! ¡Claro que sí Francia!

- ¡Si estamos hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Somos como Romeo y Julieta! ¡Como el cielo y el so...! - Alfred pellizcó disimuladamente el brazo del francés - Hab-blábamos sobre lo lindo que esta el día, Amérique dijo que te invitaría a pasar la tarde.

- ¿Yo dije eso? - Francis le dio una mirada de "sí estúpede" - ¡Claro que yo lo dije! Hahaha! ¿Me acompañas Iggy?

Arthur se contuvo de aceptar de inmediato, no podía verse como alguien fácil. Sacó su agenda, releyó mil veces las hojas en blanco, chequeó su hora con el doctor, revisó el horario de la televisión y fingió hablar con Kiku sobre los planes que tenían para juntarse.

Miró disimuladamente al menor finalizando la llamada falsa.

- Eres afortunado América, iré, sólo porque no hay nada mejor que hacer - dijo con desinterés saliendo de la casa, sin notar que Alfred le daba una mirada nerviosa a Francis quien sonreía con los dos pulgares en alto. El menor suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y siguió al inglés a la puerta.

Alfred caminaba junto a Arthur en una plaza cercana cuando detrás de un árbol divisó a Francia haciendo señas exageradas para que se acercara.

- ¿Me disculpas… un momento? - no le dio tiempo para responder llegando al lado del francés - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te brindo mi valiosa ayuda - dijo guiñando un ojo - ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

- No… - reconoció apenado.

- ¡Es muy fácil! ¿Casi lo besas ayer?

- ¿Cómo...?

- Los chismes corren Alfie, ya lo dije. Ahora debes saber que lo tienes a tu merced.

- Ha hecho como si nada hubiera pasado - aclaró con una mueca de molestia. ¡Eso era cruel! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Arthur le pusiera atención? ¿No veía que babeaba por su cejona persona?

- Eso, mon a mi, es porque le gusta hacerse el difícil.

¡Ja! Alfred tenía razón.

- En estos casos la mejor opción es devolverle la mano.

- Con eso te refieres a...

- "Hacerse el difícil"

- Ajá, emm... ¿Me podrías explicar bien qué es "hacerse el difícil"?

- Hacerle entender al alguien que no le importas para que sienta celos - dijo maliciosamente.

- No creo que sea una buena idea...

- ¡Va funcionar! Solo haz todo lo que te diga.

- Pero, Iggy si es muy importante para mí...

- ¡Pareces una colegiala enamorada! ¡Tú eres un hombre!

Alfred infló los mofletes, molesto ante el comentario ¿querer a alguien y temer dañarlo es ser como una colegiala enamorada?

Al ver que Alfred volvía hacia Arthur Francis lo detuvo - ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué? - el francés le pasó unos auriculares.

- Esto es para que me escuches.

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron - ¿Cómo en los X-men?

- Sí eh... no. Eres un friki.

- Gracias - el francés lo volteó palmeando la espalda como un ademán de buena suerte.

América relajó los hombros y se dirigió al inglés. Al llegar a su lado gritó - ¡Iggy!

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó Arthur cruzado de brazos.

- Y-yo...

Alfred escuchó una voz en el auricular - Tenía asuntos pendientes.

- Ya veo - suspiró - Hace calor.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por helados?

- Sería una buena idea.

- Enseguida vuelvo - se acercó a un carro de helados comprando dos de sabor chocolate.

- _¿Ves al niño rubio que esta atrás tuyo? Solo asiente, en este momento te estoy observando._

Alfred asintió.

- _Tiene un juguete roto y no sabe cómo arreglarlo, es tiempo de ser el héroe._

Al pagar los helados tomó ambos en una mano y se acercó al niño, asegurándose de que Arthur lo estuviera viendo tomó el juguete - Déjame ayudarte.

- ¡Es mío! - el niño no lo soltó jalando el juguete en versión limitada de Iron-man hacia él.

- Lo sé, solo quiero ayudarte - sonrió forzadamente para soltar los helados y aumentar la fuerza del forcejeo.

- ¡Suéltalo!

- ¡Quiero ayudarte!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Dámelo!

- ¡Auxilio!

- _¡Dios mío Alfred! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_

- ¡No quiere soltarlo!

Alfred siguió forcejeando contra el niño de grandes ojos azules haciendo que la gente tomara fotos y grabara vídeos, horas después se vería "Hombre loco ataca a niño de cinco años" como el vídeo con más visitas en YouTube.

- ¡Es mío! - lo señaló infantilmente al lograr arrebatarle el juguete de las manos. El niño hizo un puchero antes de llorar desgarradoramente.

- ¡Alfred! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Arthur se había mantenido alejado de la escena, ya que algo le decía que lo que vería no le gustaría. Y no le gustó, pero al escuchar el llanto del niño su instinto de hermano mayor lo obligó acercarse. Le quitó el juguete a Alfred para de arreglarlo y dárselo al niño, el pequeño sonrió abrazándolo con gratitud.

Alfred miraba celosamente la escena ¿qué se creía para abrazar así a su aún no suyo Iggy? Cerró los puños con fuerza al ver como el niño le sacaba la lengua aferrándose más al inglés, ¡eso niño era malo! ¿Por qué Arthur no se daba cuenta? Inevitablemente dos lagrimitas se formaron en sus ojos.

- Será mejor que vayas con tus padres.

- Gracias señor - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara, luego se acercó a Alfred, con quién mantuvo la mirada y lo golpeó fuertemente en su parte de hombre antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Mal-dito... mocoso! - gritó haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

Arthur sonreía sonrojado y con la mirada baja - Es muy tierno - susurró con una mano en su mejilla.

Los celos de Alfred aumentaron, ¡Arthur debería estar así por él!

-_Puedo saber, ¿qué estabas tratando de hacer?_

- ¡Lo que me pediste!

- ¿Me dijiste algo? - dijo Arthur saliendo de su ensoñación.

- ¿Eh? No, hablaba con...

- _¡Cállate!_

- Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta - infló los mofletes al escuchar como Francis hacía su melodrama de que no podía tratar con cerebros oxigenados.

- _Quiero que repitas todo lo que digo: Tengo que admitir que..._

- ... ese chico me recordaba a mí cuándo niño - para su sorpresa los ojos de Arthur adquirieron un brillo especial.

- ¿Tú también te diste cuenta?

¡Por Tony! ¡Estaba funcionando!

- Sí, sabes... a veces extraño esos tiempos - se recostó en el verde césped con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras el inglés lo imitaba - Extraño despertar y que no estés a mi lado, extraño tu voz cantándome en las noches... - Oh Dios suyo, oh Dios suyo, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? - Y tengo que admitir que... - susurró haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para acercarse más a su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al escuchar cómo debía terminar la frase - ¡Eres tan ingenuo!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Es broma! Hahaha! ¿De verdad creíste que te extrañaba? - Alfred nunca se había sentido tan villano en toda su heroica existencia, ¡acababa de hacer la mentira más descarada de su historia!

Arthur titubeó conmocionado ante la amarga sorpresa - ¡Siempre sup-pe que est-tuviste mintiendo! ¿P-por qué id-iota me tomas? - dijo riendo falsamente para luego darle la espalda - ¡Era una mentira muy obvia! Sé que no me extrañabas, es decir, ¿por qué... irías a hacerlo? - terminó en un susurro.

Alfred se sintió como un monstruo feo y verde (y no hablaba de Hulk, incluso Hulk era más guapo que él en ese momento). ¿Qué clase de héroe estaba siendo? ¡Hizo sentir mal a Iggy! Arrepentido acercó una mano hacia el rostro del inglés.

- _¡No lo hagas! _- Alfred se detuvo - _¿Quieres conquistar a Arthur? Entonces hazme caso._

_-_P-pero Iggy se siente mal...

- _Chica _- canturreó haciendo que el menor frunciera el entrecejo.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? - bramó enfadándose.

- ¿D-disculpa?

- ¡Estoy hablando solo!

- _Aquí yo mando, y tú vas a hacerme caso... todo sea por Inglaterra ¿no? _- al ver como Alfred hacía una mueca de resignación rió complacido _- Dí: __l__o que pasó con el niño..._

- ... Llámame infantil pero... sentí celos.

- ¿P-por mí?

- Sí... como ayer ¿recuerdas? - Alfred juraba que si seguía siendo así le daría un infarto. Mucha presión, incluso para un héroe como él.

Arthur se mordió el labio. ¿Y si era otra broma? Sabía que creería ingenuamente que de alguna gay forma Alfred lo quería. Aún así, necesitaba que tan sólo por unos segundos su más grande fantasía fuera real - Yo... lo recuerdo.

- Cuándo estuvimos a pocos centímetros de besarnos, nuestro pulso estaba acelerado, sentía tu respiración chocar contra la mía... ¿puedes volver a sentir esa sensación? - Bien, Alfred se quería morir, ahí, con él, ahora. Rogaba para que Superman no pudiera detener el gran meteorito que se dirigía a la tierra y la roca espacial lo aplastara en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Quieres revivir ese momento? - susurró Arthur juntándose más a él. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero no podía detenerse. Era de esas ocasiones en los que se tiene la baraja de cartas en las manos y la única jugada que puedes hacer es todo o nada.

- ¿Quieres correrte de una vez?

- ¿Eh? - preguntó el inglés con desconcierto.

- ¡Córrete, estas interrumpiendo algo importante!

- Y-yo creí...

- ¡Vete, aléjate!

Arthur comenzó a retroceder algo asustado por la reacción del menor. No muy lejos de él Francis le gritaba molesto a un hombre que no dejaba ver a los anglosajones.

- ¡Qué es importante estúpido! ¡Vas a hacer que le diga algo mal! - Alfred abrió los ojos a más no poder tapándose la boca.

- _Vaya eres más alto de lo que pensé _- el americano dirigió la vista hacia el arbusto donde se escondía Francia viendo como retrocedía ante un robusto hombre.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó golpeándose la frente y viendo como el francés corría como nena despavorida, algo que Alfred estaba muy acostumbrado a ver. Se volvió a Inglaterra.

- América... ¿te sientes bien? Has estado actuando raro últimamente.

- Sí. Hahaha! Es solo que To-...

- _¡Nada de Tony! _- Alfred dio una disimulada mirada a Francia, quién había vuelto a su escondite con un diente menos y un ojo morado, él, Francis Bonnefoy, nunca abandonaba una misión de pareja - _Di, estar contigo..._

- ... Me pone algo nervioso... ¿me disculpas?

Arthur sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas - C-claro.

- Great, vamos a una cafetería - sonrió. Agradeciendo su innata habilidad de mentir.

- _Tómalo por la cintura ¡por la cintura! No te sonrojes, ni siquiera lo has hecho... no, aleja esa mano de la suya ¡eso es de viejos! Por la cintura... se siente bien ¿cierto? Sonríe y por todos los santos ¡deja de sonrojarte!_

Alfred seguía las indicaciones de Francis con cada vez más nerviosismo. Asombrado y orgulloso de lo lejos que había llegado en tan poco tiempo, no podía creer que diría lo que diría, pero... quería darle un abrazo asfixiante a Francis y besarle toda la cara.


	5. Hacerse el Difícil: parte dos

_A Arthur no le gusta que lo agarren para el leseo, es anti-burlas. Seguramente después de esto a Alfred le quedará claro... ¡bromeo! América es así por naturaleza xD. Lamento, enserio, si en el capítulo anterior hubo muy poco "romance", ¡estos chicos son muy lentos! ¡Es un lío hacer que se muevan! -_-Uu._

_____Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

**"Hacerse el difícil".**

**Parte dos.**

Lo tenía, ¡lo tenía! Sólo debía declararse. ¿Por qué esperar más tiempo? A él le gustaba Iggy, a Iggy le gustaba él... Suspiró como bobo. ¡El sentimiento era mutuo! Después de tortuosos y largos años de espera sabía la respuesta a la mayor pregunta jamas textualmente formulada.

Francis inspeccionaba con binoculares los movimientos del menor. Alterado notó que Alfred hacía ademan de declararse. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Era un experto en el lenguaje del amor.

- _¡No lo hagas! ¡Lo vas a arruinar!_

Alfred detuvo su casi no empezada acción.

- _¿Qué pasaría si el no esta completamente seguro de quererte en algo más que una relación fraternal y ante tan inesperada declaración lo aterras? Entiende que lo que estás haciendo es para que Anglaterre este seguro de que te quiere como algo más que amigos._

América se mordió el labio, ¡Francis tenía razón! Podría apresurarse, equivocarse, asustar a Iggy, alejarlo de él, ¡y nunca tener su final feliz!

Arthur tenía la cabeza gacha. Sus pensamientos, ni remotamente cerca de lo que creía Alfred, rondaban en lo bien que se veía cuando cenaron en aquel restaurante - El otro día cuando salimos… tenías un lindo traje - admitió mientras involuntariamente sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Eso es porque tienes buenos gustos - dijo haciendo un guiño.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Alfred lo...¿había alagado?

- Después de todo, tú lo elegiste.

- Gracias - sonrió disimuladamente ante el cumplido, ¡él tenía buenos gustos! ¡Por fin alguien que lo reconocía! Comenzó a envolverse en la duda que se había formulado en su cabeza tras los últimos hechos. Tuvieron varios acercamientos pero no pasaban de eso. Inhaló aire, armándose de valor.

- Estoy confundido, ¿qué es... lo que esta ocurriendo entre nosotros?

- _Entramos a terreno peligroso… ¡no te asustes Amerique! Pero tampoco respondas. Uh lala, la chica que esta a pasos de ti, aquella con el mini-vestido rojo es perfecta... suelta a Arthur, mira a la chica y guíñale un ojo..._

Arthur miraba extrañado como Alfred coqueteaba con una bella mujer. Sonreía, con una sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar, guiñaba el ojo, como hace poco se lo había hecho a él, y le daba miradas insinuantes, ¡insinuantes!

Dirigió la vista al piso, confundido y dolido, había esperado ingenuamente una declaración del norteamericano, al menos él lo iba a hacer cuando éste lo soltó y llamó la atención de aquella chica.

Aquella chica rubia, esbelta, de ojos verdes y linda sonrisa, ¡¿qué se creía?! ¡¿No veía que Alfred estaba ocupado?! Si al menos pudiera enseñarle que se metía con propiedad privada… maldita ética inglesa.

Ambos entraron a una cafetería cercana, en breve una muchacha se acercó.

- ¿Puedo tomar tú orden? - dijo con tono seductor ignorando olímpicamente al inglés, que entreabrió la boca indignado.

- _¡Bendita tu suerte! Es la oportunidad perfecta, coquetea, dile cosas lindas._

América, rió nervioso, extrañando a los presentes - Un té para mi amigo y para mí un café.

- _Co-que-tea._

Alfred bajó la cabeza indeciso, para luego subirla sonriente - ¿Estás muy ocupada? - preguntó con un tono pretencioso que para Arthur fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago.

La camarera sonrió ladinamente captando la indirecta - No nos dejan hablar de más con los clientes… pero si quieres puedo hacer una excepción.

Arthur carraspeó llamando la atención con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas - El pedido, por favor - recibió una mirada molesta de la chica antes de ir por la orden.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Por qué no iba de estarlo - dijo con tono seco y cruzado de brazos.

- No lo sé... solo preguntaba - tomó la mano de Arthur acariciándola y mirando hacia otro lado con desinterés, como si el hecho de tomar "esa" mano no le importara en los más mínimo.

Arthur inhaló hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, ¿por qué lo acariciaba? ¿No se suponía que coqueteaba con la cualquiera que les tocó de camarera?

Al ver que la chica se acercaba Alfred lo soltó, para pesar del inglés, que (según él) lo disimuló muy bien. Arthur tenía cara cachorro hambriento bajo la lluvia y las cejas levemente fruncidas para aparentar molestia, cosa que claramente no funcionó. El estadounidense lo notó, y no pudo evitar conmocionarse.

- _Ni lo pienses, si dices algo lo arruinarás todo, deja que sienta lo que tiene que sentir y ponle atención a la camarera._

- Su orden - dijo dejando las cosas en la mesa.

- Nosotros no pedimos cupcakes - dijo Arthur extrañado.

- Viene de la casa - dijo observando atrevidamente a Alfred. Inglaterra hirvió en celos, pero pensó en su reina, ella no estaría orgullosa de verlo tratar así a un bit-... intento de dama.

La chica, al dejar el café en la mesa, se acercó con discreción a América y le susurró al oído "no me pierdas de vista, te estaré esperando". Luego los dejo solos.

- Ya vuelvo - Alfred se levantó, pero antes de poder irse Arthur tomó su mano.

- América yo...

_Quiero saber, no te entiendo, trato, pero es difícil. Me hiciste pensar que estabas coqueteando conmigo, que sentíamos lo mismo, pero has estado comportándote extraño y lo que me estas haciendo... duele._

Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta - ... nada, olvídalo - lo soltó volviendo a sentarse. Recibió una mirada extrañada antes de quedar solo.

Habían pasado los minutos y Arthur tamborileaba con aburrimiento los dedos en la mesa. Harto de su larga espera, fue en busca de Alfred.

- _Ahí viene ¡has la jugada! No te detengas, de aquí ya no te veo... ¡Te deseo suerte Alfie! Iré a visitar a Matty. Más tarde me das las gracias. Adieu!_

Alfred escuchó un pitido anunciando el final de la conversación, le tocaba seguir solo.

¿Qué debía hacer después de coquetear con la chica? ¿De alguna forma divina Arthur diría: ahora que te veo con esa vulgar cosa entiendo que quiero que seas para mí?

Algo así, seguramente.

Sí... así sería... ¡le pediría ser su novio y serían felices por siempre! Su historia tenía que terminar con un felices por siempre.

Sonrió ladinamente acercándose a la chica con la que había estado coqueteando, esta devolvió el gesto y con un dedo señaló que la acompañara. Alfred se dejó guiar hasta llegar a una zona algo apartada, en las que solamente podían entrar los trabajadores del local.

América pasó los brazos por su cintura, la chica sonrió para apegarse más a él - Me gustan tus ojos - susurró la muchacha quitándole los lentes - Así esta mejor.

Lo siguiente que Alfred supo es que sus labios estaban atrapados en algo, quedó plasmado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Trató de separarla cuándo un escuchó jadeo al inicio del pasillo, al ver quien era se alejó sin cuidado a la muchacha.

- No es lo que crees - se apresuró a decir dando unos pasos hacia el chico que lo veía herido, su conmoción fue rápidamente reemplazada por la ira. Sintió el puño de Arthur chocando contra su cara por lo que se llevó una mano a ésta, sorprendido. Nunca, nunca en su vida le había golpeado.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Todo lo que has estado haciendo es jugar conmigo! - le dio la espalda con las lágrimas amenazando de caer por sus ojos - Yo... en verdad creí... - cerró ambas manos con fuerza dejando las palabras al aire, seguidamente salió del local.

- ¡Arthur, espera! - al tratar de seguirlo la chica se interpuso rodeando su cuello.

- Deja que se vaya. No pierdas tiempo en un idiota como él - sonrió antes de que Alfred la acorralara contra la pared.

- Vuelves a insultarlo una vez más y olvidaré que eres mujer - susurró amenazante.

Le tiró unos billetes y salió en busca de Arthur.

Cuando viera a Francis lo mataría, sería como esas muertes crueles y dolorosas que veía en sus más sádicas películas de terror. Desde que dijo que iba a "hacerse el difícil" algo le sabía mal. ¡El amaba a Inglaterra! Le importaba y mucho, fingir que no era así fue un gran y grave error.

Arthur corría, sin dirección, sin sentido de la orientación, solo corría, alejándose de América y todo lo que implicaba a su persona. Sus piernas ardían y sus pulmones pedían a gritos que se detuviera por un poco de oxígeno, pero prefería desmayarse por el sobre-esfuerzo físico que detenerse y correr el riesgo de que Alfred lo alcanzara. ¿Por qué era tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué tropezaba siempre con la misma piedra?

Y como si el mundo estuviera programado para hacer de su vida una desdicha tropezó con aquel resistente y pequeño mineral. Cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas contenidas cayeran sin piedad por sus mejillas.

- Te amo... después de todo lo que has hecho te sigo amando... no importa cuánto me dañes... cuantas lágrimas derrame por ti... ni cuantas noches pase en vela por no poder estar a tu lado... pero... ¿jugar conmigo?... Eso si fue un golpe bajo - susurró con amargura.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, aferrándose a la poca energía que le quedaba. Hacía frío, el soleado día había dado paso a una noche cubierta de nubes. ¿Quizá era su tendencia masoquista? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento caminaba hacia casa de Alfred.

Él americano llegó a su casa, exhausto, y sin haber encontrado el menor rastro de Arthur, estaba preocupado ¿y si iba a emborracharse en algún bar? ¡No faltaría el francés que trataría de propasarse! Y Arthur ebrio era fácil de manejar... un escalofrío lo invadió pero antes de volver a salir escuchó un golpe en seco proveniente de la habitación del inglés.

- Iggy - subió llegando a la habitación de la que provino el ruido, trató de abrir la puerta pero esta tenía puesto el seguro - ¡Abre! - golpeó repetidas veces sin éxito.

Arthur entreabrió los ojos, había tropezado por segunda vez en el día, maldita su suerte. Pestañeó un poco mientras sobaba su cabeza, escuchando los fuertes golpes contra la puerta. Frunció las cejas ¿qué quería ahora? ¿Acaso no le había dado suficiente?

- Iggy, abre, sé que me estas escuchando.

El inglés se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, no le abriría después de lo que le hizo ese día.

- Entiendo que estés molesto por lo que pasó hoy... pero no es mi culpa ¡la chica fue quien me besó! ¡No puedes culparme por ser tan guapo!

Arthur cerró los ojos tratando de no alterarse ¿qué clase de disculpa era esa?

Alfred pegaba su oído a la puerta esperando con lo brazos abiertos que Inglaterra saliera, ¡nadie se resistiría a algo como eso! Pero pasaron los segundos y no se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente la habitación.

- ¿Vas a salir? El héroe lleva tiempo esperando...

- Get up!

- Pero acab-...

- ¡No quiero oírte! ¿Entiendes? ¡Largo!

América retrocedió un par de pasos ¿no había sido claro? Ya le había dicho que eso no fue su culpa... ¿Cuántas razones habían para querer matar un francés? No había un número exacto, por cada día que pasaba se sumaba otra.

Arthur se recostó en la cama escondiendo su rostro en la almohada - ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! - las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos que comenzaban a volverse rojizos de tanto llorar.

_Discúlpate, acepta que te equivocaste._

Que la pelota, que el bate, que la chica, que Francia... todos se equivocaban, todos menos él. Arthur entendía que eso era parte de su forma de ser, aun así... ¿no podía disculparse una sola vez después de hacerle tanto daño?

Hipó por lo que aplastó más su rostro contra la almohada, no quería que Alfred lo escuchara llorar, no quería que supiera que él era la razón de su llanto.

América yacía en el balcón de su habitación. Tenía una casa de lujo con cualquier clase de tecnología en ella, pero ni siquiera el tenebroso y vil juego de Dora la Exploradora podía desviar sus pensamientos, esa horrible niña con voz sádica que no dejaba de decirte "come on". ¡Quien sabe adonde quiere llevarte! Pero el fue valiente (los tortuosos primeros diez segundos) y no corrió a la habitación de Arthur para esconderse en sus sábanas.

Arthur...

¿Qué estaba pensando en llamar a Francis?

Escuchó como alguien hipaba en la otra habitación. Cerró el balcón antes de acercarse a la pared que unía ambos cuartos. Pudo escuchar un débil llanto interrumpido por unos "idiota, Alfred, idiota", ¡ahora lo odiaba! ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? Y de nuevo toda la culpa pesaba en Francia, ese pervertido roba ingleses debió haberlo planeado desde el principio, sólo tenía que pensar ¿por qué querría ayudar a él y a Inglaterra a estar juntos?

Abrazarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos y secar sus amargas lágrimas, eso quería. Vamos, que solo trataba de decirle lo que sentía sin sentirse... rechazado. Pero cuando parecía tenerlo... volvió a perderlo.


	6. Ser solo América

_Aquí el último cap, para ser sincera, la mayor parte la tenía escrita desde antes de publicar el fic._

___Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

**Ser Solo América.**

Bostezó perezosamente mientras abría los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Los recuerdos del día anterior parecieron estrellarse contra su cabeza.

¡Iggy! ¡Debía hablar con él!

Se levantó de inmediato pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo, primero una ducha. Luego de bañarse, abrió su guardarropa llevándose una mano al mentón. Le dio una mirada a todos los trajes de aviador que habían dentro: a simple vista parecían iguales, pero él sabía que había uno especial para cada ocasión.

Eligió el que usaba en casos de pedir ayuda a un francés para declararse a un inglés y todo salía mal. Increíblemente era la primera vez que lo usaba.

Observó su celular, aquel sagrado artefacto que le había ayudado tanto en los últimos días. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Ya... no llamaría a nadie, él era un héroe, ¡el gran América! No necesitaba ayuda de otras naciones. Se dirigió a la habitación de Arthur, lo diría.

Sin ropa incómoda, sin falsos modales, sin ideas robadas, sin mentiras. Sería él, porque egocéntricamente, amaba su forma de ser.

Tocó la puerta, esperó unos segundos y la volvió a tocar.

-¡Iggy, sal de ahí! ¡Hay algo importante que quiero decirte! - no respondió.

Alfred se preocupó, ¿y si lo secuestraron extraterrestres? ¿Monstruos? ¿Dora la Exploradora? Peor... ¿franceses? Horrorizado abrió-rompió la puerta, ya vendrían a arreglarla más tarde. Una nota amarilla reposaba en la cama por lo que se acercó a ella.

_Para: América._

_De: Gran Bretaña de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte, Arthur Kirkland._

Alfred rodó los ojos.

_Después de lo que pasó ayer, consideré que lo mejor sería volver a Gran Bretaña… no es que lo que hayas hecho me haya afectado, puedes ir a coquetear con todas las chicas que quieras, ¡yo voy a estar bien! De hecho te voy a felicitar y te pediré conocerla… porque lo que tú haces no me afecta._

_No creas que ayer estuve llorando porque me hiciste daño, ¡ja, ja, ja! ¿Te imaginas lo ridículo que sería eso? Y no, no estoy llorando en este momento, al contrario tengo una gran sonrisa en la cara, porque me iré, bloody git!_

Se mordió el labio ¡no podía mentir peor! Las letras se hacían mas temblorosas a medida que continuaba... incluso el papel estaba algo húmedo a los costados.

_Pero volviendo a lo importante, me iré, ¿dónde? ¿Acaso crees que haré algo tan tonto como decirte?_

¡No era justo! ¿Por qué cuándo necesitaba que se auto-delatara le daba por hacerse el ingenioso? Hizo un infantil puchero.

_Pero para que sepas, no estoy en aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy y mi vuelo no es a las 10:00 am, así que si vas para allá sólo vas a perder tu tiempo, si no me vas a hacer caso, trata de que sea después de las diez... ya sabes, no es bueno salir temprano._

_PD: Repito, lo que tu hiciste no me afectó, no sentí celos de nadie, y NO lloré por ti, ok?_

_Saludos, Arthur Kirkland (o Gran Bretaña de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte)._

¡Bendita sea su incapacidad de mentir!

Salió de su casa corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, pero tras pensarlo mejor volvió a su casa y se subió al auto. Sí, mucho mejor.

El viaje fue típico, pasó semáforos en rojo, casi atropella a una abuelita, le gritó algunas cosas al conductor de frente, los detuvieron los policías, se escapó de ellos (años de práctica), arrolló a un perro y llegó al aeropuerto.

Vio su reloj, nueve cincuenta y seis. Aún tenía tiempo.

Arthur esperaba impacientemente que la gente frente a él entrara al avión, quería salir de ese país lo antes posible. Unos gritos llamaron su atención por lo que dirigió su vista hacia allí. Un chico, a su pesar, muy conocido era golpeado por el bolso de una anciana.

- ¡Ay! ¡Auch! ¡Au! - Alfred se cubría la cabeza con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ¡Niño maleducado! ¡No se puede correr por los aeropuertos!

- ¡No soy un niño, soy un héroe! - gritó logrando ver a Arthur, sus ojos se iluminaron y trató de dirigirse a este pero la mujer lo tomó de la oreja.

- ¡Mírame cuándo te estoy hablando!

Arthur comenzó a golpear su pie contra el suelo, ¿cómo lo había encontrado si había sido tan claro en que no estaba ahí?

Alfred terminó disculpándose y recibiendo un dulce de la en un momento a otro cariñosa señora. Sonrió, no entendía a las mujeres de su país. Al volver a dirigir su vista hacia Arthur se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que no estaba ahí.

Dammit.

¿Ya había subido al avión? Antes de cometer el gran error de entrar, vio a Inglaterra corriendo en su dirección contraria. Lo comenzó a seguir ignorando los quejidos que daba la gente al chocar contra él.

Inglaterra siguió corriendo llegando a la gran pista que recorrían los aviones.

- ¡Iggy, detente! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Al escuchar como lo llamaban aumentó la velocidad de los pasos, hasta que Alfred se tiró encima suyo impidiendo la movilidad.

- ¡Quítate! - se removió con fuerza, no quería hablar con él, aún no estaba preparado para eso.

- ¡Escúchame por favor!

Arthur siguió forcejeando. No quería estar cerca de él. Dolía - ¡Ya has dicho suficiente!

- ¡Tú no entiendes! - gritó exasperándose - ¡Yo te amo!

Arthur se detuvo - ¿... Qué?

Alfred ignoró el gran sonrojo en su rostro, no se echaría para atrás, había llegado muy lejos - ¡T-te amo! I love you!

Arthur frunció las cejas - ¡Estás mintiendo! - se lo quitó de encima con brusquedad - Ayer me lo demostraste...

- ¡E-eso fue un error! - aclaró al borde de la desesperación - N-no sabía como decírtelo… - se esforzó por no titubear- y l-le ped-dí ayud-a - en vano - a Fra-ncia... a Kiku, a Fe-liciano... ¡ha-hasta a Scott!

El inglés lo miró con incredulidad, algo de indignación, un poco de burla y nuevamente incredulidad - ... ¿Llamaste a Francia para pedirle ayuda?

- Sí...

- ... ¿Y a Scott?

- Sí...

Comenzó a reír - ¡Tenías que estar muy desesperado para hacer algo como eso! - un profundo beso calló sus burlas. Al separarse corrió la cabeza hacia atrás mirando sonrojado los labios del menor.

- Me gustas Iggy, en verdad me gustas. Desde que tengo memoria sentí algo por ti... he tratado de decírtelo pero... dammit, es difícil, sé que ayer te hice algo imperdonable, yo no quería dañarte... lo siento, fui un tonto, pero por favor, perdóname.

Arthur entreabrió la boca, Alfred acababa de disculparse ¡eso siempre pasaba en sus sueños...! Comenzó a pellizcarse el brazo repetidas tratando de convencerse de que no le dolía hacerlo.

América tomó su mano al ver que la zona adquiría un color rojizo y lo miró desconcertado - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Esto es un sueño! - gritó riendo falsamente - ¡Tú no eres real! ¡Yo no soy real! ¡Este lugar no es real! - volvió a reír - Todas las noches sueño lo mismo, ¿pero sabes algo? ¡Es la primera vez que noto que es falso!

- I-Iggy...

- ¿No me crees? ¡Mira esto! - comenzó a correr por lo que Alfred lo siguió temiendo que hiciera algo peligroso, Arthur tenía una extraña tendencia al auto-daño.

- ¿Ves ese vehículo? - preguntó señalando un gran camión de carga - ¡Tampoco es real! - se puso a mitad de la calle alzando los brazos. El vehículo comenzó a tocar repetidas veces la bocina, la gente lo miraba asustada, algunos incluso marcaron el número de la ambulancia y Arthur comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

Lo último que supo fue que alguien gritó su nombre antes de golpear su cabeza contra el pavimento. Todo se volvió negro.

Se quejó entreabriendo los ojos, divisó una gran cantidad de gente rodeándolo. Pestañeó un par de veces logrando ver un único rostro conocido.

- ¿Al-fred?

- ¡Iggy! - América lo abrazó con fuerza provocando un débil quejido en el inglés - ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Sigan con sus vidas!

Los desconocidos los fueron dejando solos poco a poco.

- ¿Qu-qué... qué paso?

- Creíste que estabas en un sueño y te pusiste en medio de la calle para demostrarlo... ¡es que enserio no puedo dejarte solo, siempre te metes en problemas!

- Discúlpame... todo fue muy irreal - bajó la cabeza con un rubor en las mejillas. Alfred sonrió con ternura, ¡no podía seguir enojado con alguien tan adorable como él! Lo tomó en sus brazos haciendo que el sonrojo de Arthur aumentara - ¡Bájame!

- ¡No Iggy! ¡Te golpeaste en la cabeza!

- ¡Pero ahora estoy bien!

Alfred lo ignoró - Yo, bueno... con lo que dije... eh... ¿qué dices?

- La verdad... aun me cuesta creer que hallas hecho todo eso... - musitó - Es decir ¿a Scott?

Alfred titubeó - Y-yo... ya dije que... yo... y-ya dije que... ¡n-no me hagas repetirlo! - corrió la cabeza con enfado mientras Arthur suspiraba, con que admitiera que se equivocó una sola vez le era suficiente.

- ¿Y es por eso que hace algunos días trató de asfixiarme?

- No me lo recuerdes, tu hermano esta loco.

- Lo sé - dijo riendo - ¿Feliciano... estaba en tu casa por la misma razón? - Alfred asintió - Para ser sincero yo también le hubiera pedido ayudada a él.

- Te tiene miedo.

- Ya me las ingeniaría - cerró los ojos acurrucándose en el pecho del estadounidense - ¿Qué hizo Kiku? - habló con burla, ¿qué podían sacar del hombre menos experimentado en cuanto a las relaciones?

- Bueno él... me dijo que te abrazara.

Arthur volvió al día en que había empezado toda esa fatídica experiencia, y sonrió. Pensar todo lo que había hecho Alfred para declararse lo alegraba en sobremanera.

América comenzaba a exasperarse, llevaba minutos bajo la presión que le causaba no recibir una respuesta de Inglaterra, quién al notar la tensión del menor decidió hablar.

- Tú i-igual me gustas - susurró Arthur mirándolo a los ojos - Pero nunca perdonaré que le pidieras ayuda a Francia.

- ¿Entonces somos novios? - preguntó ilusionado ganando algunas miradas horrorizadas de los homofóbicos a su alrededor.

- Bloody hell, baja la voz.

- Responde - dijo volviendo a hacer su infantil puchero.

- Creí que esto sería más romántico - susurró para sí mismo.

- ¿Quieres-ser-mí-novio?

Arthur se mordió el labio con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas - Sí Alfred... quiero ser tu novio.

Y se besaron. Ignorando los paros cardíacos de los ya nombrados homofóbicos. Porque nada importaba mas que ellos, que después de largos años fueron capaces de confesar su amor.

Inglaterra frunció levemente las cejas. Esos labios... ¿no los había probado antes? El menor profundizó el beso logrando desviar sus pensamientos.

Alfred se sentía en el cielo, quitando el hecho de que algo en su interior le decía que fue algo... no tan inteligente. Después de todo, lo único que debía hacer era ser él mismo...

Y matar a ese idiota francés de una forma muy creativa.

* * *

_Quizá en algún futuro cercano Arturito sepa que Alfred lo besó cuando era un niño xD. __Era de esperarse que Alfred terminaría siendo él mismo, ¡Arthur lo quiere tal y como es! Ojala no se le olvide cuando tenga que pedirle matrimonio. __Seguramente alguna quería lemon, lo hubiera hecho pero es k+, reglas son reglas :/, además no soy una master escribiéndolo, una cosita por aquí otra por allá lo junto y queda fatal._

_Gracias a la beta Sakura-Mret por ayudarme con la historia, que corrigió mi ortografía y me dio varias ideas, entre ellas, el final. También muchas gracias a las que dejaron reviews, los cuales tengo la tendencia compulsiva de responder, los favorites y follows, me anima en grande saber cuantas personas dejaron espacio para leer esta historia, y claro, también a los lectores fantasmas, no se el número exacto pero no fueron pocos 8D. Un abrazo gigante (así de alegre estoy), a todos los que se han pasado por aquí :'). Salu2!_


End file.
